Rosalina Farms
Rosalina Farms its the 2016-Introduced character from Ever After High and daughter of the Pig boy and the Princess. Character She is very cute and attractive too, but she does have one of this temper when she is angry, she always wanted to have animal from her farm, but she still have some agotism in her, and she doesn't have to get over it, she will one day maybe tried to make good aroundd her. Apperance She had orange ginger very long hair, and green eye, she also have pale skin, but she doesn't wear a crown, but wear purple heels and dress, and she also have lips pink like roses. Portrayal Emma Watson its the perfect person who portrayed her. How The Story Go Once there was a pig-boy who bought a flute and three colorful little piglets to amuse himself. With time and energy he taught the piglets to stand on two legs and dance very nicely to the tune of the flute. They could dance the gallop, waltzes, and -- in short -- all the popular dances of the land. Whenever he drove his herd out into the woods and camped there he would take out his flute and play a cheerful tune, and as soon as he blew into the flute the three piglets immediately began to dance, jumping around him so merrily that it was a welcome break from the loneliness of the forest. Now it happened that one day he drove the pigs near the royal princess's summer palace. He lay down beneath an oak tree in the warm sunshine and had his piglets dance to his flute. The princess saw this from her window, and she thought that they were so cute and funny that at once she sent her maid down to the lad to ask him if he wouldn't sell her one of the piglets. "Greetings from the princess," said the maid to the lad. "She would like to know if one of your lovely colorful piglets would be for sale. "They're not for sale," said the lad, "but one can be earned. Just tell your princess that if I may sleep one night in the same bed with her chambermaid, I would be happy to give her one of my piglets." The maid returned to the princess with this message, and the princess wanted one of the cute little piglets so badly that she let the lad have his way. After receiving the piglet she bought herself a flute to make it dance, but it would not dance. She played the most beautiful dance tunes that she knew, petted the animal, and stroked it, but it would not dance. "Oh, dear," said the princess. "The little animal won't dance, because it doesn't have a playmate. I'll have to see if I cannot get one for him." She was very sad that her little piglet would not dance. The next day the lad was once again tending his animals near the castle. The princess sent to him a second time, asking if one of his two piglets were not for sale. "Not for sale," said the lad once again. "But it can be earned. If I may sleep a second night in the same bed with the princess's chambermaid, then I'll give the princess one of the piglets. Nothing else will do." The princess, who wanted the piglet ever so badly, let the lad have his way. Later, after she had the second piglet, she brought the two together, took out her flute, and played many lovely tunes, but the piglets did not dance. Now she concluded that the problem was with the flute, so she waited impatiently until the lad came back to see if she could not get the third piglet as well as the flute from him. The lad did indeed come back the next day. He lay down beneath the oak tree in the warm sunshine and had his piglet dance to his flute: the gallop, waltzes, and -- in short -- all the dances that were popular in the country. The princess sent to him and asked if the third piglet, together with the flute, were for sale. "Not for sale," said the lad once again. "But they can be earned. If tonight I may sleep with the princess in her bed, then I will give her my piglet, together with the flute." When the princess heard this, it was a little too much for her, but she wanted the piglet and the flute so badly that she asked if it wouldn't be all the same if he could sleep yet another night with the chambermaid in her bed. "No!" answered the lad. "Only the princess will do. If she won't agree, it's all right with me. I'll just keep my piglet and my flute." Thus the princess saw that there was no other way. She had to let the lad do what he wanted to do. Now she had all three of the colorful little piglets together, and they danced ever so cheerfully to the sound of the flute: the gallop, waltzes, and -- in short -- all the dances that were popular in the country. This delighted the princes so much that she never grew tired of playing for the little animals. On the other hand, now that the lad no longer had his piglets and his flutes, he was no longer happy in these parts, so he set forth into the wide world. Now it happened that soon afterward the king proclaimed far and wide that whoever would be able to guess what kind of birthmark the princess had on her body could have her as a wife, be he rich or poor, nobleman or commoner. However, anyone who attempted, but guessed wrong, would lose his head, and thus his life. When the pig-boy heard this news he immediately set forth toward home, thinking that he would be able to solve the riddle. Underway he met up with a priest who asked him where he had come from, where he was going, and what sort of business was taking him there. "I am going to the king's court," replied the lad, "to see if I can't guess the princess's birthmark." The priest said, "Do you already know something about it, my son? Otherwise you'll likely lose your head and thus your young life." "I don't know for sure," said the lad, "but one thing is certain: The princess has three hairs on one side of her body." Hearing this, the priest thought that now that he that knew the answer he would seek the prize for himself by getting ahead of the boy if at all possible. "I am seeking the same goal as you are, my son," he said to the boy. "If it's all right with you, let's walk on together." The lad agreed, and together they made their way to the royal court. They announced themselves to the king, and as soon as he realized why they had come he sent for the executioner who made ready his bare sword. "So!" said the king. "Let us begin. The priest can be first, and then the pig-boy. Reverend sir, what kind of birthmark does my daughter have on her body?" The cunning priest, happy that his turn came first, quickly spoke out: "Three hairs on one side!" "Right!" said the king, "but, my dear sir, on which side? And how long are they? And how thick are they? And what do they look like?" The priest, not knowing what to say, just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Listen up, priest!" said the king. "Rightfully you would now be made shorter by one head, but because you guessed at least something right your life will be spared this time." Then he turned to the pig-boy and said, "Now, my lad, it's your turn to guess. What is the birthmark that my daughter has on her body?" "Three hairs on one side." "Right, my son! But on which side?" "On her left side." "Right! But how long are they? And how thick are they? And what do they look like?" "With all respect, your majesty, they are as long and as thick as knitting needles, and they are -- I think -- gold colored." "Right, my son," cried the king. "You have guessed correctly, and have rightfully won the princess." Thus the priest had to go on his way shamefully, but the pig-boy married the beautiful princess Relationships Family She's the daughter of The Pig Boy and The Princess, she lived in her mother castle, but also help her father to the farm, but same if she knew that her father win her mother heart by saling a piglet in their story, and finally marry her, she was happy that both of her parents raised her. Friends She is friend with Diamond Crown and Emilina Othello, they unseparable and go on the storybook city for cofee or shopping everytime togheter, she love to be with her , they won't do a thing without each other, and she knew their friendship will never for nothing else in all ever after. Pet A little Piglet named Mudlord Romance Same if they are not from the same story, she had some feeling for Seggi Hairlion, but he doesn't seem to noticed her at all, but they did talk each other sometime in the cafeteria from the school, it seem that the feeling to both of them is mutual, but neither of them are dating stated that they are just friends for the moment. Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:The Pig Boy And The Princess Category:Original Character Fanfiction